goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
June
Akane Kurashiki is commonly known by her nicknames June and/or Kanny. She has a numbered bracelet (like Clover) which bears a number six. She is twenty-one years old, and is childhood friends with Junpei. She seemingly has romantic feelings for her childhood friend, Junpei, whom she has affectionately nicknamed Jumpy. Appearance Akane is a young woman with shoulder length brown hair. Her bit of her hair is tied up on the left side of her face in the shape of a flower. She wears a black shawl, multi-colored arm sleeves, and a purple dress with brown boots. During the events of the Second Nonary Game, Akane wears a Bracelet with the number 6 on it. Personality Akane is a very very cheerful girl, despite the fact that people often become very rude towards her. She trusts everyone, and objects to anyone (or anything) being bullied. This cheerful and happy demeanor carried over much into her later life when meeting her cousin (Water Princess) and childhood friend (Junpei.) In reality, Akane can be a cold, sadistic, cruel, and calculating individual, though this personality stems from her desire to create her life what she wants it to be. Akane shares a close bond with Junpei which stems from their childhood when the two became close. Background Some time early in her childhood, Akane's parents died in a car crash. Her older brother Aoi became her guardian and the two lived happily together. In elementary school, she befriended a fellow classmate, Junpei. Akane and Junpei were tasked with taking care of the school's pet rabbits. One day, all of the rabbits in their hutch were slaughtered. Upon seeing her shocked and saddened expression, Junpei sets out to find the culprit, which turned out to be five 8th grade students from a different school. Junpei watched the students preparing to torture a kitten by soaking it with gasoline and lighting it on fire. Junpei came to the conclusion that they were the ones who killed the rabbits. In a manner of revenge for that incident, Junpei jumped forward, snatched the kitten, gave it to Akane, and fought the five students all by himself. Scared, Akane ran to the police. When she got back to Junpei, the culprits were gone, having left Junpei covered with bruises. After this, Junpei gave her a doll as a memento since Akane was moving to another school in June. It turned out that the doll was actually a voodoo doll, a fact that Junpei was not aware of when he bought it. So they decided to not name the doll Junpei, as was suggested; instead they opted for "June", as June was the end of their time together (thus her name "June") . Presumably, this is when Akane fell in love with Junpei. Trivia *Akane (and Junpei) tend to make a lot of sexual innuendo during the throughout their time together. *Her true name, Akane (茜), refers to a red dye which can be alternately translated as "Rose" or "Madder". Gallery 150px-JunePast.jpg|June as a child. 160px-True_end_4.png|June and (beaten) Junpei sitting on a hill. 161px-June_upclose.png 120px-June_(1).png 120px-June_(2).png 120px-June_(4).png 120px-June_(6).png 120px-June_(7).png 120px-June_(8).png 120px-June_(9).png